


The Once and Future Steve

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short & Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: What happened when Peggy heard him outside...





	The Once and Future Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Peggy and Steve are my OTP and I won't apologize for loving the end of Endgame.

Peggy had only been home from work a few minutes. She was exhausted. She’d put the kettle on to heat and was about to change clothes when she heard someone on the front porch though she hadn’t heard a car drive up. She slipped her gun into the waistband of her skirt behind and crossed to the door. 

Her heart almost stopped in her chest. 

Steve! It was Steve! 

“Wh – How – Steve!” She pulled him inside and threw her arms around him. She stood back and looked him up and down. “It _is_ you!”

He kissed her, the long, lingering kiss they’d never got to have. Without a word, he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He continued his kisses as he undressed her, then himself. 

“Am I dreaming?” she asked him, holding his face in her hands. 

“No. I’m real. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” 

They made love and it was all either of them had dreamed of for such a long time. She lay in his arms after, hoping that if this really was a dream that she’d never wake up. 

“How ever did you get here?” 

“I come from the future. They found me in the ice and thawed me. I was Captain America again for a while. Howard Stark’s son figured out time travel and here I am.”

She opened her mouth to ask a question and he put his finger over her mouth. “I can’t tell you much about the future. I want to make a new future with you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“How will we explain you being here? You’re still declared missing in action, but I’m not sure anyone would believe it’s you.”

He kissed her again. “We can think about that tomorrow, Peggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
